


The String

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: OtaYuri One-Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, skating nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Everyone's born with a white string, but when you make eye contact with your soulmate, it turns red.Yurio's string has been red for as long as he can remember, he just, can't remember his soulmate





	The String

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for typos

The string of fate.

 

It’s a common thing, Yurio onlyy knew a few people without one such as Yakov and Mila. every person was born with a string attached to thei finger, it was a white string only you could see. When you met yur soulmate, your white string turned a bright red, to symbolize a heart. Your soulmate could see your string, but only when you made eye contact, would it turn red.

 

Yurio would wrap his red string around his hand when he was bored during classes. He doesn’t remember when it turned red, or who he had been looking at at the time, but he didn’t care.

 

He only wanted one person

 

~~~

 

Yurio was on his phone, humming as he walked into the skating rink.

 

“I’m the king JJ,” Yurio turned the corner. “No one defeats me. This is wh---AHHH!” Yurio let out aa high pitched scream as he crrashed into Otabek. 

 

Otabek laughed softly before helping Yurio off the floor. Yurio pointed a finger at Otabek. “We don’t not speak of this.” Yurio said, making Otabek laugh again.

 

“Promise.” Otabek said and the two walked into the rink, Victor hugging Yurio. “Hey son!” Yurio’s eyes widened and he psuhed at Victor’s face

 

“I’m not your son, old man!” Yurio yelled. “Pig! Come get your husband off me!” he yelled at the Japanese Yuuri. Yuuri ran over, hugging Victor and pulling him off Yurio. 

 

Victor, let Yurio have some space, he just entered the rink.” Yuuri said and Victor nodded, hugging Yuuri back. “Okay.” Victor answered, and turned to Yurio.

 

“How’s my red stringed child?” Victor asked and Yurio’s face flushed as OTabek looked at him in question. “I’m ot your fucking child.” Yurio muttered, walking past Victuuri to the benches to put on his skates. 

 

Otabek started talking with Victor and Yuuri, obviously about Yurio since Victor kept looking at him and smiling. Sudeenly skipped over to Yurio, despite Yuuri’s efforst in holding him back. Yurio glared sideways at Victor as he tied his skates. Victors sat next to Yurio and put his hands on his knees as he kicked them like a kid.

 

“So,” Victr said, looking at Yurio. “Did you know Otabek’s string is red?” Victor asked and Yurio’s head shot up. “What?” Yurio asked and Victor’s face widened even more. Victor smiled. “YEah, i just wanted to tell you because he said it turned red at Yakov’s dance camp. You went to that right? Anyway, you said you didn’t remember when your string turned red, so i was thinking, maybe OTabek was your soulmate? Mm, you never know. I remember Yuuri didn’t remember his string turning red at the banquet. Ah~ such lovely times.” 

 

Yurio scrunched his face at Victor, but was silent as he though about what information he’d been given.

 

_ Otabek’s string is red. It turned red at Yakov’s dance camp. The one we both went to. The one he claims we met at _ .

 

 What if, Yurio, really was his soulmate. The thought made Yurio laugh to himself as he sat up, blonde hair falling from behind his ears. He looked at Victor, blue eyes bright. “You really think so?” Yurio asked but Victor smiled and stood up, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and walking away.

 

 Yurio stood up, taking off his jacket, leaving him in oly a sweatshirt and jeans. He walked over to the ice, glad it was clear for private practices. Otabek walked up to him. “Hey Yuri.” Otabek said, walking onto the ice in his own skates. Yurio smiled at him. “Hey Beka.”

 

 The two skated laps in silence, Yurio thinking about his soulmate situation. He’s gotten a lot of fangirls coming up to him, claiming their sting turned red when they locked eyes with him, but Yurio always had to call them out. There was even this girl who once came up with this elaborate scheme, telling him they used to be child hod friends, and that her string turned red.

 

But of course, all those were fake. Yurio knew noe of them were ever going to be his soulmate, their stories didn’t make the least bit of sense anyway.

 

But Otabek’s…

 

Otabke’s story was believable. Yurio remembered never paying attention to his string until later that year, finally realizing it’s a different color. He does remember locking eyes with Otabek, even if it was for a few seconds. Otabek’s string turned red at that dance cam so maybe…?

 

“Yuri!” Otabek yelled as Yurio ell into the ice. Yurio sat there, just, on the ice, as Otabek helpd him up. “Are you okay? I’ve never seen you fall just skating before.” OTabek commented.

 

Yuri nodded, tucking a few peices of his hair beind his ears. “Eh, you know. I was just deep in thought.” Yurio said as he straightened himself on the ice. Otabek nodded.

 

“What were you thinking about?” he asked and Yurio almost fell agin. “Y’know. Uh, stuff.” Yurio pulled his hood over his head and pulled the edges to cover his flushed face. Otabek raiseed anamused eyebrow. 

 

“What kinda stuff?” he asked as they made around their 100th lap. Yurio shrugged but kept his face hidden. “Soulmate stuff, i guess.” Yurio said quietly and skated towards the center, pulling down his hood as he tried for a toe loop.

 

He fell when OTabek called out to him. Otabek winced as he skated over to the Russian, helping him up once again. “Uh, sorry. It’s just, Victor said your string was red, right?” Otabek asked. Yurio nodded, cheeks flushing red.

 

Otabek smiled softly. “Mm, ‘kay. So i was wondering, u, when did your string turn red?” Yurio shrugged. “I dunno. It hapened so long agao i couldn’t remember.” OTabek smiled softly, looking above Yurio slightly ad smiling wider.

 

‘Okay, so uh, can you feel this?” Otabek asked as he made a tugging motion at something in the air. At first, Yurio had raised and eyebrow, that is, until his hand was pushed forward by an imaganary force. 

 

Yurio stared curiosly at his hand. “The hell?’ Otabek smiled wider, skating closer to Yurio.

 

“Did you know i can see your string?” Otabek asked. Yuri’s eyes widened. “Pfft, you know how many times i’ve been told that? Prove it.” Yurio said, but despite his answer, he really wanted Otabek to see it

 

Otabek smiled and pulled at something above Yurio, before showing him a red, almost ghost-like, piece of string. As he pulled it down, Yurio started to see it loop back down connecting to….

 

“Otabek?” Yurio’s voice cracked as Otabek twirled Yurio’s string in the air. Otabek smiled softly. “I’m your soulmate.” Otabek stated, as if he was just realizing it. His eyes met Yurio’s

 

“I’m your soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD DAY MY KITTENS~ sorry to just finish it like that, idk how to finish stories. oh well
> 
> good bye my lovely Kittens~  
> -L


End file.
